The Shadow Bane
by CelestialEnvoy
Summary: There is a beginning to every story, even those shrouded in mystery. This is how the Subspace Emissary came to be.
1. Forethoughts & Notes

_Forethought/Notes:_

Hello! and welcome to CelestialEnvoy's Brawl fanfiction, **The Shadow Bane**! This story focuses on events which took place behind the origins of "The Subspace Emissary", as well as create a continuation of the adventure started by the Nintendo universe. Many names used within this series are nonexistent, including the name originally worn, according to my story, by Meta Knight. Nintendo owns Super Smash Bros; I do not claim the Nintendo characters as mine in any way.

Now that that's out of the way, here's how the series is going to work:

1. The story runs in the viewpoints of all of the characters. There is no particular order to what characters might be in the next chapter. Chapters are categorized by the characters, so when they end their segment, the next chapter begins. Sorry if it still sounds confusing.

2. All of the characters talk, including Donkey Kong and Pikachu. This is done in order to make the story more entertaining to read and to allow a role for every character.

3. Each story might eventually collide in some way, so at some point in the story, you might be seeing 2 character universes interacting within one storyline.

4. Some characters are completely made up, as are their backgrounds. Dusk is not a real character; if he is, I sure have absolutely no clue what he appears in.

5. The names are a little bizarre, I realize that. I know how weird it is looking at names like some of the characters have, but just put up with it.

"The Shadow Bane" is relatively long, and each chapter is almost like an episode in some aspect; the ideas that are written are thought of on the fly sometimes, so the story is always open to change. Hope you enjoy the story! If you have suggestions, let me hear them!

**Please note, this series was created over a year ago, and was brought to an abrupt halt after Chapter 2, though everything up to Chapter 6 had already been planned out prior to the series' creation. I may resume it, but I'm not convinced it would be worth it at the moment. Everything being uploaded here is slightly revised so it is at least somewhat presentable; sorry if the writing feels a bit pretentious or try-hard to anyone ^_^;**


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
><strong><br>Log #1**

"My dear friend Emanuel, I have almost finished your new sentience. Soon, you shall once again be free to the joys of our cherished life, and I will finally get to see you among the proud living, not as a rival, but as a comrade of sorts. Oh, the things you must see! The things you must learn! You shall be as overjoyed as I am to hear of the advances of mankind and their capacity for thought, their open arms to technology, the likes of such the past could never behold! The mere anticipation that you will see the moment as a living, perceptible creature in company with our concurrent society alone makes me light-headed in a way I have not felt for years! A light shall shine upon you soon, Emanuel; I promise that."

**Log #2**

"While some consider me to be moonstruck, my advanced manner of thought shall prevail. The fools have no understanding to the impact such a discovery would make on humanity. They do not think how this type of life-giving technology could save people. And then they shall be lost to the wonders of our glorious victory. What a frustrating prospect! If all creatures were to look for answers more thoroughly, we would be a master race, a populace unlike any other! That would be a welcome dream, wouldn't you agree, Emanuel? What kind of people nevermore search for answers in a place such as we live? There is no time for me to attempt to comprehend such feeble and insecure livelihoods; your new life is near completion. It shall be soon!"

**Log #3**

"The cold grasp of frustration has taken hold of me yet again. How is it possible that people have forgotten you, my friend? There is no other person in the world who could replace your achievements! Perhaps to a certain degree they have lost their respect for the great minds of the world? Has no man kept his memories intact other than myself? It is an air about which God seems indifferent to decide upon. Do not fret, I shall make them remember you, Emanuel. I shall return their scattered memories to the lifeless, hollow cases upon which they lie dormant. If no man, save me, can manage a single sentence of you, then all I have done will have gone to waste. Do not worry, my friend, I cannot allow you to return to a world where you have no place in history. Even if it takes the rest of my life…"

**Log #4**

"It is finally the promised time. My creation is complete; the ultimate core to reanimate your being. All that still bars your new life, Emanuel, is a source of infinite energy. To many, this is a conclusive error that would prevent such a project from continuing. There is no place known to man where energy is everlasting. But I am no ordinary man. A land exists, parallel in dimension to ours, equal in size and mass. Our dimensions pull in upon each other with such massive force that it comes as a surprise that they do not collapse upon themselves. I indulged myself in this concept, hopeful that I may uncover a suppliant to fill your needs. Through grueling weeks and months of research and experimentation, a single result came up. It was an extraordinary discovery, and one I thought, at first, was inconceivable. I had unknowingly distorted space and time, bending them inside the area of a microscopic sphere. I recorded the results immediately, and studied upon it for many nights. My mind was destroyed at the complexity of this challenge. Some great luck came upon me one day, and I saw the truth behind what I was witnessing. There is a secondary space within our dimensions which holds steadfast the rifts which planets emanate. To achieve such a possibility, a zone within the connected areas would require a vast, bottomless supply of energy. This "subspace", so to speak, contains just that. The energy within is enough to supply the core I have created for eternity. But one setback of this science scars the victory. Once you have linked yourself to subspace, Emanuel, I am afraid to say, you may never leave. The energy of subspace is required to provide stability to universal space, and even I cannot alter this. If you are to succeed in harnessing the powers within subspace, though, you could have the ability to view every point of the universe at your command, as well as gain the power to lure a planet into subspace. When a planet is brought before its death into subspace, the dimension outside of it becomes distorted with the dark, depressing negative energy. In subspace, the planet will appear to you as a fragment, an orb that melds upon the energy within the subspace. So much can happen as a planet feeds upon the corruptive energy in subspace, and a man like myself cannot even begin to describe them all. But these new discoveries intrigue me greatly. I never even began to think I would stumble upon such a finding. Emanuel, you shall feel life in its glorious peak, as a god!"

**Log #5**

"This is my final entry. Subspace has provided me with the power necessary to render your core full of life, and even more. I know now why I felt so strongly about your death, Emanuel. If people can forget you so easily, then there is no good to be found among the race of man. I no longer view myself as human, and like you are to become momentarily, Emanuel, I have turned myself into a creature descended from the energy of subspace. It is now that you will be remembered, my friend. People will call your name from around the universe as the highest being in existence. They will shout out into the sky of the legacy of Emanuel Simion Tabuu!"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**This is only Part 1 of 2 to Chapter 1; I realize that is confusing, but Part 2 is still under revision, and I'd like to see how long each part is separately before combining them into the full Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy! R&R if you can! :]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Fox: A Threat Awakens!<span>**

Fox leaned against the right haunch of his Arwing, thinking of the Star Fox's past adventures. During the battles of the Aparoids and the Anglar, the team was together, strong and well-prepared for any challenge. They were the greatest of friends. But sadly, the togetherness hadn't lasted.

The great and powerful "Star Fox" had been cut apart recently. Fox, unable to stop what occurred and unable to cope with the loss, was depressed and confused. Despite his love for the battlefield, it had lost its luster to him. He was resisting giving into missions left and right. He ignored distress signals and let the Cornerian Police or whatever was nearby deal with it. People began forgetting about Star Fox. But it seemed Fox certainly didn't. The mission files were stacking up, like a tower of despair, piled all over the place, taking up shelves and floors of the Great Fox. They almost seemed like they were trying to talk to him. Trying with undying devotion to shatter the silence of Fox's thoughts.

Fox's mind seemed cloudy to his friends these days; what little he had left, that is. It was all a mark of trauma left carved into his being from the events of the Aparoid Homeworld and the break-up of his team following promptly after. He sighed at the memory.

Peppy, being the new general of the Cornerian Army, was busy these days with more important manners, and Slippy, the only remaining member of Star Fox left (Oh please kill me now), was regularly out to see the most beautiful planets with his girlfriend, Amanda.

Slippy had found more time to be with Fox recently, but was not always there. Unlike Slippy, Fox was constantly in his Arwing, traveling the stars to find the answers to his diminishing happiness. Everything suddenly became irrelevant to him besides those answers.

He never had a moment where he didn't think of his friends. Falco and Krystal. He wished they would come back to the team. He wished for it so much. So much that it almost hurt.

Fox stood up and looked out on the hangar in the Great Fox to the open world below. Unbeknownst to him, something was stirring about the air.

A click was heard and the monitor came on, but the picture was so fuzzy that Fox was prevented from seeing who it was. However, despite the fuzz, the sound was still adequate.

"Fox, hey! Something just came!" a nasally voice cried from the monitor, "And it looks real important! I think you should come take a look!"

Definitely Slippy's voice.

Fox thought of ignoring the mission like usual, but Slippy seemed to be serious. What was so important that he would be set off like that? Curiosity filled Fox's mind, tensing his muscles and numbing the thoughts of the past.

"Maybe this one time would be alright." He thought starkly. Turning himself around, he headed off towards the Command Bridge, not even noticing the dark orb attaching itself to his Arwing.

Entering the Bridge, Fox wasted no time in questioning Slippy.

"What's the matter? You sounded like the universe was ending, Slippy." Fox sarcastically cracked. He suddenly noticed that the Command Bridge was littered from head to toe with papers. Giving it a glance, he assumed Slippy had been piling through all of the old mission requests.

"This is SERIOUS, Fox." He said, clearly vexed at Fox's indifference. He crossed his arms and frowned a bit. His eyes were bloodshot, and he seemed a bit wobbly. Fox noticed that at times Slippy almost seemed to be in a daze, looking off with a dreamy stare. He could only guess that Slippy was swimming through these piles all night… again. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, and it probably wasn't going to be the last. Fox allowed himself to listen a bit as Slippy returned to his senses.

After clearing his throat, Slippy let the news out.

"Something **big**'s happening on Fortuna." He looked out the window, as though to signal something. With rising dismay in his voice, he continued. "Th-The Aparoids attacked it!" Fox staggered for a moment.

"Aparoids? But we destroyed those things!" Fox yelled, growing flustered. "We decimated- no, ANNIHILATED their planet, along with their Queen! How could they possibly be back!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. The mission to stop the Aparoids… it was impossible to forget. The time that General Pepper had died… the things those beasts had done were far too horrible to leave his mind.

Slippy was beginning to quiver a bit. He obviously remembered more than he wanted to, as well.

"I know!" He said, "But they're back again! And they haven't gotten any less deadly!" He made such a commotion that Fox wasn't sure there was someone in the universe who couldn't feel his tension. "They've destroyed over a fourth of the cities on the planet already! And they aren't stopping!"

Fox was dumbstruck. A whole fourth of Fortuna gone that fast? It was mind-boggling! He slammed his fist on the table, clenching his teeth and creasing his brow into a glare of pure hatred. Fortuna's outcome seemed bleak in these conditions. Weapons were not abundant on the planet since Star Fox's assault on Andrew Oikonny's fleet some time ago. The Aparoids were coming in with too much firepower for the poor citizens of Fortuna to escape in time. He knew they couldn't be left there for dead. But even the Great Fox could not hold all of those people. He would need to destroy the Aparoids in his Arwing.

He thought of Falco and Krystal, preparing for battle alongside him, and suddenly had an idea. "Slippy, get the Arwing ready," Fox commanded. He spun around to head towards his room.

"Huh? Fox, where're you going?" Slippy inquired.

"I'm going to get a few supplies."

Fox, in his flight suit, hopped aboard his Arwing, guns mounted and ready for combat. He looked for all of the standards: stable G-Thrusters, smoothed frontal mounts, the works. As always, everything was in working order. Fox reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a small chip-looking device, colored with an odd golden hue. After scanning it a few times, he rested it on the dashboard, making sure it was within easy reach. "After all," he thought, "Fortuna's resting on this mission's success." Fox sighed and cleared his mind, turning his head to face Slippy.

"Slippy," he said, "make sure that we have **constant **contact during the assault. There's no way I can handle this alone."

Slippy had been frozen with fear at the thought of facing the Aparoids, so Fox had told him to stay and direct the mission. Fox wasn't so sure that Slippy could keep up, anyway, and it would be easier not having to save him. This mission required perfect execution to stay alive, and Fox knew a liability was the last thing he needed. Besides, it was best for someone to direct the mission and keep Fox's objectives clear.

"No problem, Fox. I'll stay on top of the mission from here. I won't let you down!" Slippy still seemed scared about the mission. Or… was it something else? Fox couldn't help but think of it again. Slippy was probably feeling as lost over Falco and Krystal as he was. Fox shrugged it off as best as he could. He didn't need it nagging at the back of his head anymore.

"Alright, then. I'm counting on you, Slippy!" Fox yelled, bringing the Arwing's engines to life. The roar of them was tremendous, deafening the shouts of good luck that Slippy was undoubtedly yelling. However, despite his words, Fox knew that Fortuna was depending on him the most. If he was to fail, everything would be lost. He would have to fight with his life on the line for this mission to be successful. The Arwing rose gently as the hangar door opened, then rocketed out without a moment to lose. Leaning back in the cockpit, Fox thought of his friends once again.

"Falco… Krystal… if only you were here to help us… we need you now more than ever."

The planet below appeared red with flames blazing, engulfing cities into a grizzly inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes Part 1 of Chapter 1. Most likely this will be deleted once Part 2 is finished with revisions so that I can combine them into one Chapter, but we'll see how that length works. R&amp;R please! ^.^<strong>


End file.
